All Grown Up
All Grown Up '''is an indie punk band from Levittown, NY. Biography '''All Grown Up '''started in 1999 in a basement in Hicksville, NY by Sean Corrigan as a side project of Long Island hardcore ska band The Insecurities (1997-2000). The Insecurities, an eight-man punk ska band, ended their career with a dusty performance at the 2000 Randall's Island Warped Tour and called it quits in late 2000. As the Insecurites began to fade, Corrigan was writing much more melodic punk rock with friend and Insecurities drummer Joe Meier. Sean and Joe added bassist Kevin Mundy to the group and played their first show in June of 2000 as a three piece at '''Ground Zero '''in Bellmore, NY. They played several shows as a three piece around the budding Long Island, New York/New Jersey scene with bands like The Rookie Lot, On the Might of Princes, Yearly, and Taking Back Sunday. Later that year they added Chris Gey on guitar, who played in the Insecurities horn section. After high school, drummer Joe Meier moved to Austin, TX, leaving a hole in the band. At the time, Corrigan was playing on the side with a group named One Last Goodbye, based out of Levittown, NY. Original members included Vincent Accardi (Brand New) and drummer '''Rob Grannelli. When Accardi left for the start up of Brand New, One Last Goodbye called it quits. Corrigan recruited Grannelli to join All Grown Up and begin writing with the band. They released their first EP "Behind the Serice Star" in 2004 on Dakota Records. All Grown Up (also labeled as AGU) spent the early 2000's playing sporadic shows across the Northeast as each member attended different schools in Baltimore, Philadelphia, and New York City. During this time, Corrigan and Grannelli also played guitar and drums in the now defunct Stopwatch. Dan Nevetta of Stopwatch later ended up joining his brother Phil in The Movielife before The Movielife and Stopwatch both called it quits. In 2007, All Grown Up released the Division Avenue Sessions, all recorded and engineered by Timmy Fasano' '. At the time of the recording, Fasano was performing as a solo artist (youngTIM) and singing lead vocals in Long Island punk band DoubleheadeR. The band and Fasano became good friends and considered him a fifth member during the recording process. Following the sessions, Fasano was added to the band's lineup playing keys, percussion, and singing backup vocals. From 2008-2009, the band went through many drummer and bassist changes. Drummer Rob Grannelli left to play in the Long Island indie band Robbers' '''and bassist Kevin Mundy left the band to spend more time with family. Fasano moved from keys to drums and then All Grown Up recruited friend '''Taylor Brown' (ex-DoubleheadeR guitarist) to play bass. All Grown Up is currently self-recording a full length record and planning for a Spring 2010 DIY release. Band Members *Sean Corrigan - Guitar/Vocals *Christopher Gey - Guitar *Timmy Fasano - Drums/Vocals *Taylor Brown - Bass/Vocals Former Members *Joey Meier - Drums *Kevin Mundy - Bass/Vocals *Rob Granelli - Drums Discography *Home Demos (2001-2002) *Behind the Service Star EP (Dakota Records 2004) *Division Ave Sessions (2007) *Beer: The Movie Soundtrack (Halo Eight 2008) *Demo Tapes and Demographics Digital EP (2009) *Best of Long Island Punk Hardcore Compilation (Brookvale Records 2009) *2010 Spring Release - TBD Notes Demo Tapes and Demographics Digital EP Free Download with lyrics and album art http://www.mediafire.com/?j2d21ohjwtm Links http://www.myspace.com/allgrownup http://www.youtube.com/allgrownupvideo Category:Levittown Category:Post Punk Bands Category:Beer Category:Alternative Rock Bands